People exercise for various reasons, such as, enjoyment of exercising, to maintain a fitness or strength level or to lose weight In many cases, people exercise at a fitness centre or go for a swim or a run. In all these cases, people tend to be exercising on their own and with little structure or guidance. It has been found that when exercising on your own or without structure a person is less likely to be motivated to exercise correctly, regularly or at a sufficient level to achieve goals, such as, increased fitness, strength or loss of weight. There is therefore a need to encourage people to exercise together in a structured environment to provide motivation for people to regularly exercise. One such problem is that there may not be a sufficient number of fitness centres, exercise equipment, parking or like-minded people in a location that is desirable to you. Accordingly, there is also a need to provide a mobile exercise device that can be located anywhere at any time. Such a device however would also need to include means to direct exercising participants to that location and how to exercise in a structured manner to achieve goals. There is also a need to provide a device that permits exercising participants of various fitness levels to exercise together at the same time using the same device.